The new digital level and laser clipper liner kit is concerned with providing a means for measuring and cutting hairlines, beards and mustaches in straight lines or at a desired angel with precision. It is known that the accuracy of current industry clippers is dependent on the user to determine angles and straight lines while trimming various hair lines and matching up two sides at exact angles (i.e. side burns, beards, mustaches, hairlines). It is also known that clippers are sold and operated by individuals as well as professionals. However, it has not been possible heretofore for hair care professionals or personal users to guarantee exact angles and cut straight lines with certainty, nor has their been in an industry-friendly tool specifically allowing for these types of measurements or this degree of accuracy.
Level devices have been introduced to the market for use on hair clippers or shavers—such as those disclosed in U.S. patent application publications 2008/0222906 A1, 2008/0060667 A1 and 2004/0139615 A1—as well as for use on one's finger during the hair cutting process—such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,056,248 B2. Each such device is generally useful for a single hair maintenance task, whereas the new digital level and laser clipper kit provides a means for accurately performing all traditional haircutting tasks.